Whose Your Daddy!
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Main couplings [nothing graphic just mentions]: Athena/Helo & Sam/Kara; previous: Sam/Sharon & Helo/Kara. Helo's father-status is called into question when Hera calls the wrong person Dada—or did she? Drama ensues.


**a/n: Main couplings [nothing graphic****just mentions: Athena/Helo & Sam/Kara; previous: Sam/Sharon & Helo/Kara.**  
** I know that the fisrt 2 paragraphs in the beginning are weak, but bear with it, it get's better, I promise!**

**Summary: **_Helo's father status is called into question when Hera calls the wrong person Dada__—__or did she?__ Drama ensues._

_[B*G]_

**Who's Your Daddy?!**

It was a rare occasion, all four of them were off-shift at the same time. There was no Cylon attack—_Action Stations! Action Station__s_! They were duty free. So they all decided to have dinner together. A honest to Gods proper one, not in the Mess—but a dinner party. With Wives and Husbands, and a daughter.

And it was nice.

They had it in the Agathon quarter's, because though Kara and Sam were married, they didn't have Senior Officer Rank, and had a rack with all the other Pilots. They sat at the table in the room, in a circle. Sharon, Sam, Kara, Helo. Sharon had fed Hera before hand, so she was now playing with her toys on the blanket on the floor. All was going well, they'd finished eating and were now having drinks. Hera toddled over, and came pestering at Sam. He smiled down at her, and set her in his lap, where she fussed with her dolly.

"Dada," she claimed, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

The silence was instantaneous as they all looked at Hera in shock. Maybe because it was her first word, or the fact that it was directed at the wrong man.

Helo was the one that recovered first, filled with outrage. "What the frak?!" He exclaimed, and that seemed to recover the others.

"Karl—" Sharon said softly, seeing the complete hurt in her husbands eyes. She didn't even have words. She had mixed feelings about this. Yes, she knew that Hera calling Sam Dada was bad, but she couldn't help the disappointment that her first word hadn't been Momma.

"Her first word," his voice broke. "And it was to the wrong person."

Sharon reached for his hand as Kara spoke. Her eyes were wide, and she wasn't sure whether she should laugh or not. The glare that Sam sent her, sealed it. "Come on, Helo, it's not that bad. We probably all look the same to her, anyway." She tried.

"That's not the point." He said, bowing his head, his hand clutching his wife's almost painfully. "Having you daughter call someone else your name, is like having your heart ripped out."

Sam was silent as he watched his friend's heart break, but he couldn't help but look at Sharon. Kara watched with interest as the woman returned the look. What the frak was that about, at a time like this?

"Helo," Sharon said, shaking her head and turning back to her husband. "That's not what you should be focusing on. Hera said her first word. That's what important here, not who it was said towards. You know she loves you."

"I know." He said roughly. "But—"

"But nothing," she told him softly. "We should be glad that it happened with us here, and not in daycare. We could have missed it, and that would be worse."

"You're right," he said after a tense moment of silence. Helo finally looked up, he could help but shoot a glare across the table at Sam. "Sam, can I please have my daughter?"

"Yeah. Sure, man. Of course." Sam said quickly and handed Hera over.

Helo held her firmly in his arms. Sam couldn't help but shoot a relieved look at Sharon, which she returned, and which Kara caught as well. Really, what the frak was up with that? Why were those two sharing looks? She looked at Helo, who looked less broken now that he held Hera in his arm. That problem seemed taken care of, now onto the next. "Well, that worked out." She said, a little awkwardly. "But what happening over here?" she asked, wagging a finger between her Husband and friend.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said instantly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the looks you two were sharing."

"You must have been imaging it." Sharon told her.

"Nuh-uh." Kara shook her head. "I know secret looks when I see 'em."

"Okay, I think you've had a little too much to drink." Sam tried.

"Oh, frak you! I know how to hold my drink, Sam. Don't try and pull that shit on me. You're avoiding. Spill." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Helo finally looked up from where he was fussing with his daughter, and looked between the three of them. "What's up?"

"These two," Kara said. "Are sharing looks."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said with prominence, "While that whole Daddy-thing went down, they were sharing these looks."

Helo couldn't help the wince at the mention of his recent wounds, but focused on his wife. "Sharon, what's she talking about? What looks?"

Sharon glanced away, and he knew there was truth to Kara's words now. It was confirmed when Sam avoided his and Kara's gazes as well. And again when Sharon and Sam shared the looked that the blond had been talking about. The two seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Helo, Kara," Sharon looked at each of them in turn. "There's something—"

"Wait." Sam stopped her. "Sharon, once we tell them, there's no going back."

"They deserve to know," Sharon said softly, "Especially now."

He looked at her hard for a moment, before nodding the go-ahead. "Alright."

"So, there's something happened—it was a long time ago—" She wasn't sure that she could say it, and sent Sam a look.

Sam sighed, it looked like he was going to have to do it. He looked his wife and friend in the eyes, and said, "Sharon and I had sex."

The silence was even quieter than before.

"What the frak are you talking about?!" Kara said.

"Sharon, is that true?" Helo asked.

Sharon nodded. "It is." She continued quickly as she saw the anger flare in Kara's eyes, and the hurt in Helo's, "But it was a _long_ time ago!"

"When?" he asked roughly.

"Before we were married." She said. "It was back on Caprica, before Kara came, even before I rescued you from that Six, but after the attack."

"How?"

"Yeah, how?!" Kara repeated, looking between the two with angry eyes.

"Uh, well," Sam started, sharing another look at Sharon. "We met after the Resistance attacked a area frequently by the Cylon occupation..."

Hera had fallen asleep in Helo's arms, and at the silence that filled the room after the two Cylons finished their tale, Sharon quickly got up, gently took the girl from her husband's shocked form, and laid her in her crib, closing the curtain, before sitting back down.

"This was shortly before the Cylons sent you for me?" Helo asked tightly, his eyes narrowed at a spot just past his wife's ear. He couldn't look at her, not just this second, and he knew he'd jump across the table if he caught Sam's eyes.

"Yes," Sharon told him.

"You knew she was a toaster and you frakked her anyways?" Kara couldn't hold back any longer.

"Hey." Both Sharon and Sam both protested at the derogatory term.

Kara's eye twitched in response.

"No." Sam told her. "I didn't find out Sharon was a Cylon, until after you and Helo joined the resistance and she returned."

"And why didn't you say anything?" Kara ground through clenched teeth. She knew that Sam had slept with other people before they met, but Sharon? It wasn't the fact that she was a Cylon, Sam was one too after all (it had taken her a while, but she accepted it), but him and her, it didn't seem right. Or maybe she was just jealous that Sharon got her hands on him before she did. Either way, she knew that Helo was taking this harder, already wounded from before, and this on top.

"It didn't seem important." Sam shrugged.

"You frakked my wife!" Helo yelled. Sharon gave him a look, his volume went down a few notches as to not wake Hera, but his outrage was the same. "And a few days later, you tell me you're pregnant with my baby."

"I wasn't you're wife than," Sharon said. "And yes, I told you I was pregnant with your baby, Helo."

"How do you know?" he demanded, finally looking at her. "How do I know she's even mine anymore?"

Sharon looked at him with surprise. "I know, Helo. And Hera will always be yours!"

"That's what Tyrol thought, too. Isn't it?" He said vehemently. "But the whole crew knows that Cally frakked Hotdog, and Nick isn't his."

"That's different. Cally cheated on the Chief, I never cheated on you."

"No." He agreed. "But you had sex with Sam a few days before. Tell me, did you have a condom, Sam?" Helo glared at him.

Sam winced. "No."

"Seriously?" Kara said, looking between the two. That made things worse, much worse.

"So how did you know that Sam isn't Hera's father? You heard her! You heard was she called him." Tears ran down his cheeks. "You told me that she instinctively knew that you were her mother, out of all the other Eights. How am I supposed to know it's not the same with her father?"

"Look at her—look at her and you can see that she is yours!" Sharon cried.

"I look at her, and I don't know what to think anymore." Helo said.

Kara and Sam watched the two tensely, they were yelling at each other, crying, it was a miracle that Hera was still asleep.

"How that frak could you say that?" Sharon asked. "She is your daughter, Karl. _Your_ daughter."

But Helo was shaking his head, he was desperate, the ground was falling from underneath him.

"Frak!" Kara muttered under her breath, why did she have such a big mouth? She needed to fix this, before it turned into a fist fight. "Enough!" She jumped to her feet, and slammed her hands down on the table top with enough force to rattle the glasses, Hera still slept on. Everyone looked at her, startled quiet. "What the frak is wrong with you two? She's half-Human, half-Cylon, you farkking idiots! In case you haven't realized, you're a Cylon"—she gestured to Sharon—"and you're Human"—she pointed to Helo—"Sam's a frakking Cylon too, in case you forgot!" She gave all of them a furious look, before sitting back down, and swallowing the rest of her drink.

Sharon and Helo both looked at each other, at a loss for words. What the frak had gotten into them. "Karl—" Sharon started, just as Helo did, "Sharon—"

Helo grabbed her hands in his and squeezed tightly. "Gods, I'm so frakking sorry, Sharon. I don't know what got into me. But hearing Hera call someone else Dada..."

"I know, Karl, I know." She sniffed, squeezing his hands back. "I can't even imagine what that felt like. But honey, you know that Hera loves you. Your are her father, and my husband, and nothing is going to change that." She promised.

"I love you," he told her fiercely, pulling her in for a desperate kiss.

"I love you, too." She told him when they finally broke, apart, still holding hands as they wiped away their tears.

"Well, now that that's sorted out." Kara said. "Would it make things even if I said that me and Helo had frakked once or twice, too?" she asked.

"What?!" Sharon and Sam demanded, staring at her.

"What the frak did you go and say that for?" Helo demanded, glaring at her.

Kara chuckled nervously as she winced. Gods, why the frak did she have to have such a big frakking mouth?

_f_

y


End file.
